The cold is good OkamixZetsu
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a hentai about my O.C. Okami and Zetsu. Okami comes to a hot spring to get out of the snow storm and to warm up. She does more then just warm up and finds a new love


Warning: Contains O.C. stuff, swearing, nudity, and hard core Hentai.

It was snowing, snowing really hard that day.

A woman with long white hair walked throw the street, as the snow came down harder and harder.

"A fuck I hate the cold, I hate the snow, I hate this country only because of the snow. Why did I have to come here for Jashin's sake?" The white haired woman hissed, to herself as she walked up to a building.

The woman quickly made her way inside, out of the snow warm air hit her and she relaxed smiling big.

"Ahh!" the woman sighed, as she started to warm up again.

"Ah Okami-sama, welcome" a man said smiling.

The woman smiled, and walked over to the counter, he was standing behind.

"Gin its good to see you again" Okami said, smiling.

"It has only been a week" Gin said, smiling.

"I know, but still a friendly face is always, a good thing" Okami said, smiling.

"Ah yes it is" Gin said, smiling.

"I would like a privet hot spring room, please" Okami said.

"Oh well we don't have any right now, but the room is being cleaned right now, I will call you when it is ready" Gin said.

"Alright I'll just wait in one of the others, I really need to warm up" Okami said smiling.

"Alright, I will come and get you when it is done" Gin said.

Okami smiles and walks to the hall, and down to the changing room. She walked into the room, and quickly undressed, and put her cloths up wrapping a towel around her, walking out of the room to a hot spring room. She opened the door, to see several men sitting in the water. The men looked at her as she started to walk in. She walked in a little further but was stopped.

"Okami-sama, the room is ready for you" Gin said smiling.

"Oh thank you" Okami said, looking at him, then back into the room before stepping out, and shutting the door behind her.

Gin walked to the privet hot spring room, opening to door for her, Okami smiled and walked in.

"If you should need anything, do tell me" Gin said, shutting the door.

"I will" Okami said, walking over to the water, and putting her towel up, and stepped into the water, sinking down deeper.

In the other hot spring room.

"Did you see the size of the breasts, on that woman?" a blue skinned man asked.

"Yes very nice, I'm with you on that one Kisame" a man with many stitches agreed.

"Oh shut up Kakuzu, we all know you not into women" a sliver haired man laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan, or I swear I'll kill you" Kakuzu hissed.

"Oh look the lovers are at it again" a red hair man teased.

A blond haired man laughing.

"Your one to talk Sasori, you and blondie, wouldn't shut up last night, it was a wander any of us got any sleep. Hidan growled.

"What Deidara and I, do is none of your business" Sasori growled.

Deidara turned dark red and a man with one half of his face White and the other Black only sighed standing.

"Where you going Zetsu?" Kisame asked.

"I'm going to bed" **"What of it?"** Zetsu said.

"Just asking damn" Kisame said.

Zetsu got out and wrapped a towel around him, and walked to the door.

"Hey Kisame, why don't you go talk to that fine woman, maybe she fuck you for free" Hidan laughed.

"Hey I think I might" Kisame laughed.

Zetsu only smirked, and walked out of the room.

"I think Zetsu, might beat you to it" a man with Black hair said, taking a sip of his sake.

"What no way Itachi, Zetsu's not the type to just go up to a woman, and try to seduce her. Kisame said.

"I don't know, you didn't see the way he looked at her, when she walked in" Itachi said, taking anther sip.

Kisame only shook his head.

Zetsu smirked as he listened to the conversion, and started to walk down the hall, to the privet hot spring room where Okami, was in as a bunch of teen girls run to the room, and inside only in towel. Zetsu sighed, and slipped into the ground only to come back up in the hot spring room, where Okami and the other girls where, and wait for the right time to come out of hiding. Okami turned to the giggling girls.

"Okami-sama, can we hear you sing, please? We're on break, pretty please?" a girl asked, excitedly.

"Ok fine get in here, but only until your break is over, I don't want you girls to get in trouble, like the last time" Okami said.

"Yes Okami-sama" the girls said, happy removing their towels, and stepping into the water.

Zetsu watched closely, keeping himself from groaning, from the sight of so many beautiful naked women, in front of him.

"Can you make the water dance too?" anther girl asked.

Okami smiled and nodded, beginning to sing. The girls listen carefully enjoying every second Zetsu, listened and watched in awe. Okami made some hand sealing, and the water began to dance. The girls along with Zetsu, listened and watched carefully.

In the other hot spring room.

"Do you hear that?" Kisame asked, listening very carefully.

"Holy shit yeah, I wander who's singing? That's so beautiful" Hidan asked, listening carefully.

The men listened as the song, echoed throw the building. Okami sing unknowing others where listening, so closely. The song came to an end, and she smiled at the other women.

"Ok that's it, I'm not singing anymore, this is my free time from killing, from bounty hunting, and from everything else, now let me be please, I just want to rest" Okami said.

"Ok Okami-sama" the girls said sadly.

"Oh stop it, I'll be here for at least a few days, I'll sing to you again tomorrow" Okami said.

"You mean it?" the girls asked.

"Yes now go, before I change my mind" Okami said, smiling.

"Yay!" the girls said, getting out of the water, and wrapping their towels around them, once more.

"Good night Okami-sama" the girls said, walking to the door.

"Good night girls" Okami said, smiling as they walked out.

Okami sinks deeper into the water relaxing, and closing her eyes closing her eyes. Zetsu came out of the ground, moving slowly to the water, stepping in and slowly over to Okami. She opened one eye a little.

"Who are you? And what do you want? Okami said, never opening her eyes.

"I'll tell you my name. **If you tell me yours"** Zetsu said, smirking.

"Mmm a split personality" Okami purred, opening her eyes and looking at him, as he was only inches away from her.

Both pairs of golden eyes, stared into each other. Zetsu moved in even closer, coming inches from her lips. Okami leans in, kissing him gently on the lips. He put his hands on the back of her head, pushing her foreword deepening the kiss.

"Mmm" Okami purred.

Zetsu licks at her bottom lip, and Okami opens her mouth letting him in. He slips his tongue into her mouth, and licks at her tongue, making her moan softly. He explores every inch she moans louder, and breaks the kiss for air.

"You're a great kisser" Okami panted.

"Mmmm thank you. **Want to know what else I'm good at?"** Zetsu purred, moving between her leg pressing agents her.

"N-no not here, some one will hear" Okami said, looking up at him.

"Oh come on. **Who's going care?"** Zetsu purred, moving even closer making his length rub agents her.

Okami reached down, and grabbed his length squeezing it a little.

"I do, now if you want me, you will do as I want" Okami said, standing making her chest rub agent his chest.

"Uh alright. **I do like the way you think, it would be more comfortable would it?"** Zetsu said.

"Good boy" Okami said, letting him go smirking a little.

Okami got out of the water, and grabbed her towel, followed by Zetsu. Zetsu wrapped the towel around him, and they both walked to the door and out. They walked down the hall to the rooms. Kisame walked out of the hot spring room, he was in and saw them walking to the room.

"Son of a bitch" Kisame growled, walking back into the hot spring room.

Zetsu smirked, as he watched the other man walk back inside. Okami opened the door, and loud laughing could be heard coming from the hot spring room, making Zetsu smirk even more, as he walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it. Okami dropped the towel, and walked over to the bed crawling on to it, laying back in a sexy pose, smirking a little.

"You never told me your name" Okami said.

"You never told me your name. **Yes please you first"** Zetsu purred.

"You already know my name, I know you where spying on me and the girls, you perv" Okami said, smirking.

"Hmm hm. **Now tell me how you knew"** Zetsu purred, walking over.

"Tell me your name, and I will tell you" Okami purred.

Zetsu dropped his towel, and crawled onto the bed over top of her.

"My name is Zetsu. **Okami"** Zetsu said, leaning down kissing her on the lips again.

Okami gladly kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, Zetsu moves between her legs, and takes his length rubbing it agents her entrance, making her moan into the kiss. He took this as his opportunity, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and licks at her tongue making her moan, a little louder into the kiss. She broke the kiss for air looking up at him, with lust in her eyes.

"Fuck me now!" Okami ordered, lustfully.

Zetsu only smirked spreading her legs more, and placing his length at her entrance, thrusting in hard and fast, moaning a bit. Okami moaned loudly

"Mmmm harder" Okami moaned, smirking,

Zetsu only smirked thrusting harder and faster, moaning a little louder. Okami moaned louder.

"Ahh!" Okami moaned loudly.

Zetsu thrusts harder and faster moaning louder making Okami, moan louder. He thrust even harder leaning down to get deeper.

"Aahhh fuck that feel so good, faster slam into me if you have to, just making faster and harder, aahhh! Okami moaned, loudly.

Zetsu did as he was asked, and started to slam into her moaning loudly.

"Aahhh!" the two moaned out.

Zetsu kept his rhythm, and pace for about an hour.

"I'm going cum!" Okami screamed.

"Me! **Too!"** Zetsu moaned, loudly.

"Aahhh!" Okami screamed, coming on Zetsu hips, and her own.

"Aahhh! **Fuck!"** Zetsu moaned, loudly coming deep inside her.

Zetsu slowly pulled out of her, and fall onto the bed next to her panting. Okami lay back panting, and looks at him.

"That was amazing" Okami panted.

"Yes. **God yes"** Zetsu panted.

Okami laid her head on his chest, her breathing slowly returning to normal. Zetsu ran his fingers throw her hair, as he's breathing returns to normal.

"Mmm" Okami moaned, softly.

Zetsu smiles down at her, as he ran his fingers throw her hair.

"You're so beautiful" **I wish I could keep you"** Zetsu whispered.

"And why can't you?" Okami asked, looking up at him.

"I can't because I work for someone, that wouldn't be to happy, if I brought a woman home with me. **And I wouldn't want you to be hurt, or killed because you came home with me"** Zetsu answered, sighing a little.

Okami smirked and crawled over top of him, sitting on his hips.

"Zetsu baby there are a few things about me, I haven't told you would you like to know, what they might be? Okami asked, smirking.

"Yes do tell me" **I want to learn, all I can about you"** Zetsu answered, looking up at her.

"Well for one I fell no pain, so you don't have to worry about me really getting hurt" Okami said.

Zetsu look up at her in shock.

"Its true I can prove it to you, but first I want to tell you one more thing about me" Okami said.

Zetsu only nodded, still in a little bet of shock.

"Ok let's see" Okami said, looking around for something.

Okami crawled off of him, and walked over to a small night stand, and opening up the drawer, and reached inside pulling out a letter opener, then walked back over crawling on top of him again.

"I do hope you don't mind a little bit of blood, but about that other think about me, I can not die" Okami said, quickly stabbing the letter opener deep into her throw.

Zetsu gasped, and tried to stop her but was already too late.

"Oh stop you panicking, I'm fine I didn't feel a thing" Okami sighed, pulled the letter opener out of her neck.

The wound quickly healed, as if nothing had happed only a little bit of blood, had falling from her once opened wound. Zetsu smirked and sat up, licking the blood from her neck.

"Your evil you know that? **Oh fuck, I want you even more" **Zetsu purred, attacking her neck, with licks and kisses.

"N-no not again, I'm so tired, and don't you have to get back to your allies?" Okami moaned.

"I don't care about them. **I Just want to be with you"** Zetsu purred, into her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok, I like that idea, so will you take me with you?" Okami asked, as Zetsu lay back down looking up at her.

"Yes. **You will be my partner no matter what Leader says"** Zetsu said, rubbing her out tights.

"Mmmm, sounds good to me" Okami said, moaning softly.

"Mmmm I love you moan. **It turns me on so bad, more then any other woman I have ever met"** Zetsu purred, rubbing her out thighs some more.

"Mmm stop it" Okami moaned.

"Come here and I will. **Lay on top of me, I want you close all night"** Zetsu said, moving his hands up her back, pulling her down on top of him.

"Mmmm I would love too" Okami purred, cuddling into his chest..

Zetsu kissed her on the lips, and covered them up. Okami gladly kissed back. The stayed like that for a moment more, before breaking away only to breath again.

"You'll always be mine right?" Okami whispered.

"Always **And** **you will be the same for me?"** Zetsu whispered.

"Always" Okami whispered, more quietly, as sleep slowly took her over.

Zetsu ran his fingers throw her hair smiling, and taking in her smell. She would always be his, and that would never change. The thought of that made him smiled, more then he had ever before. Sleep slowly took over him, as he continued to smile.

Morning came quickly as it always did for some people.

Okami slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the man beneath her. Everything that happened last night came rushing back, to her mind making her smiled.

"Zetsu wake up its morning" Okami whispered.

Zetsu didn't stir staying still as he breathed in and out, making her rise and fall slightly. Okami only smiled, and laid her head back down on his chest, slowly closing her eyes again. Voices could be heard from outside of the room.

"Where the hell is Zetsu, don't tell me he slept the whole night, with that woman Kisame, was to slow to bag" a man growled.

"Shut the hell up Hidan!" Kisame growled, pouching him on the arm.

"Oww you bastard!" Hidan snapped.

Okami and Zetsu both opened there eyes and growled.

"I swear I'll eat them alive" the both growled.

Okami and Zetsu looked at each other in a bit of shock.

"What wait you?" they both said, at the same time.

"Yeah" they both said, at the same time.

Both of them smiled, and kissed each other for a moment, only to pull away.

"So you eat people. **Very hot"** Zetsu purred.

"Mmm I could say the same for you sexy, so shall we get dressed, and kick their asses, for waking us?" Okami asked.

"Yes lets. **And make the really scream"** Zetsu purred.

"Oh yes please" Okami said, smirking crawling off him, then off the bed.

"Fuck I forgot my cloths, in the changing room" they both muttered.

"I have and idea, I'll go throw the floor, go to the changing room. **Get my cloths, then come back in here, and get dressed"** Zetsu said.

"Yeah ok I'll just walk out in a towel, and come back and get dressed. Okami said.

Zetsu nodded and slipped into the ground, slowly as Okami watched and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her. He slipped all the way into the floor, and she walked to the door then out of the room. Hidan saw her come out, and watched her as she got closer. The other men did the same.

"Hey baby have you seen our friend? Tall green hair, half White, and the other half black. Hidan asked, smirking a little.

"I may have, or I may not have. Okami answered, walking past him smirking a little.

"I know I saw him walk in to your room, last night. Kisame said, stepping in front of her, putting his arm to the wall in front of her, stopping her from going any further. Okami looked up at him and smirked.

"Like I said, I may have, or I may not have" Okami said, quickly ducking under his arm, and rushing into the women's changing room.

"We'll keep her from getting away, when she comes out" Hidan said, smirking.

The other men only shook their head.

"She probly would kick you both in the nuts, and land of her feet then walked away" Sasori said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, hm" Deidara said, giggling.

Kakuzu and Itachi said nothing, and waited watching the door of the changing room.

Okami walked to the locker she had left her cloths in, and pulled them out walking to the door, and out back into the hall. Kisame quickly moved behind her, while Hidan quickly move in front of her, blocking her escape.

"Now I'm going ask you one more time, have you seen him?" Hidan asked, moving a little closer.

"Yes have you?" Kisame asked, moving a little closer.

"And I'm going to tell you, I may have or may not have" Okami answered.

The other men watched as Hidan and Kisame, moved closer. Okami only smirked, and jumped into the air flipping in mid air, then landing on her feet. She walked back into her room, leaving the men in shock, and awe.

"That was fun" Okami laughed, shutting her door.

Zetsu came back up throw the floor in front of her, and wraps his arms around her pulling her close, their naked bodies rubbing agents each other.

"Mmm, that was so hot" **Well done, that turns me on so bad"** Zetsu purred, leaning in licking her neck.

Okami giggled, and pushed him off her.

"You get me to we're ever it is you work, get me in, and I'll fuck you until either of us can walk" Okami purred, smirking big.

"Mmmm. **Can do"** Zetsu purred.

The both got dressed watching each other, they finished shortly after and walked to the door.

"Oh there going bug the hell out of me, when you walk out with me" Okami said, sighing.

"I know. **I'll make it up to you later"** Zetsu purred, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, I know you will" Okami purred shivering little.

They walked out of the room smirking, and walked down the hall only to be stared at by the men.

"Meet your newest ally" **Okami"** Zetsu said, smirking a little.

"What makes you think you little lover there, is going to get in?" Hidan asked, smirking a bit.

Okami smirked and seemed to disappear, only to reappear behind Hidan, the whites of her eyes black, as she leans in close to his ear.

"Because I can kill any of you, five times before you have the chance to hit the ground" Okami whispered, in his ear.

Hidan turned to look at her, but she wasn't there but next to Zetsu her eyes normal, as if she hand never moved. All the men looked at her in shock Zetsu, included.

"Hey lets go before anther snow storm hits" Okami said, smiling sweetly hugging Zetsu's arm.

Zetsu smiled and walked down the hall, Okami following right next to him. The other men snapped out of their shock, and followed.

THE END.


End file.
